Possession
by Furuzee
Summary: Sasuke has forgiven Itachi for killing the whole Uchiha clan after finding out the truth and they are lovers now. They went to another Nation and live a happy life there. But what if Naruto was madly in love with Sasuke and will do anything to get him back? WARNING: Mpreg, 3P, REALLY POSSESSIVE Itachi and Naruto. NarutoxSasukexItachi


Hi guys, it's been such a long time since I last wrote a fanfic like this. Actually, I have had this idea for a long time but too lazy to write it down XD. But now, I'm free from my school work and there it is, you have a Naruto fanfic. It may suck but please review :3

Disclaimer: Wish Naruto was mine

~ Possession~

Chapter 1

The sunlights got through the windows. They make Sasuke's eyes hurt.

He slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes and looked around, trying to find the familiar image of his lover.

Sasuke sat on the bed and kept dozing off. Suddenly, a knock on the door woke him up again. He opened his eyes to see the image that he was looking for earlier

" Good morning, my dear! How was your sleep?" – A low and warm voice came from a man

" Very good, Itachi nii- san!" – He replied to that person

That's right, the person who Sasuke just replied to is his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, also, he is Sasuke lover.

A year ago, Sasuke found out about the truth of Itachi's acction: killing the whole clan. He decided to forgive him and they lived together once again. But then slowly, they realized that their feelings did not stop at being "brotherly love" anymore but had moved to the feeling between lovers. They both know that these kinds of things could not be accepted, they are both men and more importantly, they are brothers. Howerver, they could not hide their feelings forever so that was why, they decided to ran away from the Leaf Village, away from the Fire Nation. After a long time travelling, they decided to stop at the Air Nation., bought an apartment there and lived a happy life until now.

" You really should get up now, it's almost noon." – Itachi said, gently caressing Sasuke's face and planted a kiss on it, oh how much he loves him, his little brother, little lover.

" Uhm…" – Sasuke nodded his head and got out of bed. He can't wait for the breakfast. After all, Itachi is an awesome cook.

While they were eating, suddenly Sasuke asked:

" I wonder what is that dobe doing now?"

" Oh you mean Naruto? I think he's doing fine. After all, he is the Hokage now right?" – Itachi replied, not looking up from his morning newspaper.

" I know, but… you now, he has always been a thick-headed and I have to say that I'm a bit worry about him. Hey, do you think he's gonna…"

" Stop it, Sasuke…" – Itachi cut him off, looking up from the newspaper, his eyes were darker - " …do you think that you are worried too much about Naruto? He is now the Hokage of the Leaf Village and that doesn't matter to us! You don't have to think about him anymore, or could it possibly be that you are still in love with him?

" Wha…What are you talking about, Itachi nii-san? He was my bestfriend and I think I should worry about him a bit!" - Sasuke protested

" Don't try to fool me, Sasuke…" – Itachi stood up and walked over to Sasuke – "…that time, if you hadn't known the truth, you would've loved him instead of me, right?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi as if he was crazy

" Well? ANSWER ME!" – Itachi shouted at him

" You're…you're nuts Itachi, I…I'll be in my roo…!"

Sasuke was brutally cut off by a kiss from Itachi. The kiss was violent and deep. Itachi's toungue slit into his mouth, exploring every corner like a snake. When the got seperated, a string of saliva still connected them. Sasuke was breathing heavily but then he was kiss again by Itachi and just like the previous kiss, it was hurt

" Sto…Stop it, Ita…!" – Itachi didn't let him finish and continued to kiss him again. Sasuke tried to push him away but it was no avail

Finally, Itachi finished the kiss with a lick on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke's legs were shaking and as if there was no strength in them, he fell to the floor. His face was blushing madly and he was panting heavily. With the saliva at the corner of his mouth, he looked so seductive

Itachi lift him up and said:

" You should only think about me, about us ONLY! Not Naruto, not the village, not even our parents. ONLY ME! ONLY ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Sasuke slowly nodded scaredly. He has always been terrified by Itachi's possessiveness.

" Good boy" – Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear, his hot breath made Sasuke shivered – "Remember, you are mine and only mine!"

" I understand, nii-san, please forgive me"

" Of course I will, but only after a little punishment for you!" – Itachi said as he licked Sasuke's earlobe

Sasuke's eyes widened. Of course he knows that "little punishment" Itachi talking about. He looked at Itachi with pleading eyes but Itachi just picked him up and headed toward his bedroom – _their _bedroom.

Itachi threw Sasuke to the bed and tied his hands above his head. Sasuke tried to struggled but failed. Itachi looked at him and smiled:

" Please Sasuke, don't do it, I don't want to hurt you"

Then, he took out a kunai and started to rip Sasuke's clothes, not caring the pointy head scratch his skin, making small scars and blood flowing out from them. Sasuke was hurt, but he didn't protest. He just lied there and let Itachi do his job. When all the clothes were ripped off, revealling Sasuke's naked pale body but cover with small scars with blood, just like flowers blooming in the snow

" Sasuke, you are so beautiful. Too beautiful to be exact. I can't believe you are all mine!" – Itachi exclaimed

" You better believe it because…" – Sasuke said between his sobs – "…I'm all yours!"

Itachi looked at Sasuke with pleased eyes. Suddenly, he used the kunai to scratch his arm, making the blood flow out and fall to Sasuke's body. His blood and Sasuke's mixed together.

He lowered down and lick that mixture of blood, then kissed Sasuke, delivering the mixture into Sasuke's mouth, into his body.

At that time, an idea appeared in Itachi's mind.

Then, he pulled away. Sasuke now looked so fartigued.

Itachi licked Sasuke's earlobe, then his long, delicate neck to his chest, his pink nipples. Sasuke let out a lot of moans. They echoed around the room, filled Itachi's ears. With Itachi, those moans are pure music from heaven.

Itachi licked Sasuke's body lower and lower, until it was Sasuke's inner thigh. Sasuke jolted up.

" Nii-san, stop, please stop!" – He begged

" It's your punishment, remember dear brother?" – Itachi smirked back

" Hn…Ah…N…No…" – Sasuke protested weakly

Of course, Itachi didn't listen to Sasuke. He licked Sasuke's inner thigh, bit it, devoured it. Sasuke cried out many sexy moans and that made Itachi wanted more.

After that, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's cock and started to stroke it slowly. Sasuke shivered. He cried out, begging for Itachi to stop but Itachi ignored him.

The movement of Itachi's hand became faster and faster. With a loud moan, Sasuke came in his hand:

"Ah…!"

Itachi looked at the while liquid in his hand, brought it to his mouth and licked it. Sasuke was exhausted right now. He fell onto the bed and kept panting heavily.

" How can you come before me, Sasuke?" – Itachi questioned Sasuke with a wicked smile – "You are such a naughty child, you know? Now I believe, it's my turn.

Sasuke still hasn't known what Itachi means, but then he soon found out. Itachi untied his hands, helped him to sit up and made him kneeled in front of Itachi. Itachi unzipped his trousers to unveal his huge cock. Itachi smiled at Sasuke and said:

" I think you know what to do, right dear?"

Sasuke gulped and nodded his head. He slowly grabbed Itachi's cock and started to stroke it with his shaking hands. After a short time, there was pre-cum flowing from it. Itachi patted Sasuke's head gently and whispered into his ear:

" Lick it" – It was more like a command

Sasuke was starled from Itachi's command but he still obeyed it. He sticked his toungue out and licked the pre-cum which was slowly flowing along Itachi's cock. Strings of saliva also flowed from Sasuke's mouth. His face was blushing madly, which made him even more and more seductive, sexy. It has awoken the lust and desire deep inside Itachi

" Damn it,Sasuke?" – Itachi growled and thrust his whole cock into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke was obviouly surprised with Itachi's action. His cock became bigger, until there was no space left for Sasuke to move his tongue anymore.

" Huh, your mouth is too small, Sasuke. I guess this doesn't do any good after all!" – He pulled out from Sasuke's mouth then flipped Sasuke over. Itachi held Sasuke higher

Suddenly, an unbearable pain came from behind Sasuke. He screamed out loud:

"Ah!"

Itachi thrusted his cock into Sasuke's body. In and out, each time gave Sasuke a painful feeling but couldn't helped wanting more. He let out loud moans:

" Hah…Uhn…More nii-san… Uh…More…"

" As you wish, my love!" – Itachi smirked and thrust deeper inside

"AH!"

" Urg…"

They both came at the same time. Itachi released his seeds insider Sasuke's body. They fell onto the bed, panting heavily, feeling extremely tired from their love-making session. Itachi held Sasuke possessively, not caring he hasn't pulled out yet. He licked the beads of sweat on Sasuke's body. Oh how sweet they taste:

" Mine! All mine!" – Itachi whispered

" Yours! All yours!" – Sasuke smiled back.

After that, they fell into deep slumber.

Leaf Village…

At the Hokage's office, Uzumaki Naruto was reading a letter, which was sent from his Anbu who he gave a special order to. And clearly, he wasn't happy with what was written in the letter.

He crumpled the letter and stood up. Letting out a loud, angry growled, he pushed everything on his table to the ground and shout out for everyone to leave him alone.

He was mad

Uzumaki Naruto was mad

The current Hokage of Leaf Village was mad

He then opened the desk's drawer and take something out. It was a picture of two boys standing next to each other. The one with golden hair is obviously him, and the boy with black hair next to him in identified as Uchiha Sasuke

Actually, this was a picture of Team 7, which consisted of Kakashi – their teacher, Haruno Sakura- the pink-haired bubly girl, who was in love with Sasuke back then (and Naruto hates that fact), him- Uzumaki Naruto with the brightest smile and last but not least, the love of his life- Uchiha Sasuke. The black- haired boy was emotionless, but he knew, Naruto knew that he was also happy. Time's gone by, they all grew up and Naruto can see that his feeling for Sasuke can't be hidden anymore. He wanted to tell Sasuke that he loves him, he wants him. Naruto collected all the pictures of Sasuke for himself. The Team 7 picture was also torned, leaving only the two of them: Naruto and his love. He often had wet dreams: him having sex with Sasuke. It his dreams, Sasuke was so beautiful. All the emotions of his face when making love made Naruto mad. But when he wakes up, he found noone besides him and he has to touch himself to calm down the lust. He even became stronger to become the Hokage. He wanted to have the highest priority so he can force Sasuke to be with him. But now, when he finally became the almighty Hokage, Sasuke left.

The love if his life had left him alone.

Gosh, he has never felt so lost like this, not even when his parents left him.

He remember the last time, after a day he had become the Hokage, Sasuke came to him and confessed the truth

_~Flashback~_

_Naruto couldn't sleep. He couldn't help thinking about Sasuke and him making love, get married and live happily ever after. That's why, he decided to walk around. Then, he spotted an image. An oh-so-well familiar image that he had carved onto his mind and heart_

_It was Sasuke!_

_Naruto began to panic. What should he do? What should he do?_

_And it was that time that he noticed there was someone else, too. It was a man, to be exact. He tried to identify who that man was_

_It was Uchiha Itachi- Sasuke's older brother and maybe, his brother-in-law in the future._

_He decided to come over and say hi but then he saw a scene that he would never forger the pain growing inside his heart caused by it_

_Sasuke's back was against a tree and Itachi kissing him deeply_

_WHAT?_

_Itachi kissing him? Aren't they brothers? More importanly, why is Itachi touching his precious Sasuke?_

_Naruto's eyes widened. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably._

_Oh no, Sasuke is smilling_

_Gosh, he looks so beautiful with that smile_

_But why, why wasn't it me to make him smile like that? To kiss him like that? To hold him like that?_

_Naruto was green with jealousy._

_He decided to walk over there to destroy that moment._

"_What are you guys doing?" – he tried to hide the coldness in his voice_

_Obviously, Sasuke was starled. He looked at Naruto with bewilderment in his eyes_

_Oh how beautiful his eyes are_

" _What are you guys doing this late?" – he tried to laugh and it was hurt_

"_Ah no, we're just.."- Itachi tried to explain_

"_What's with all the stuffs? Are you going somewhere?"- he cut Itachi off_

_He saw Itachi and Sasuke exchanged looks with each other_

_And he hated that_

_After a moment, Sasuke walked toward Naruto and said:_

" _Uhm…can we talk for a moment?"_

"_Sure!" – Anything you want, my love_

_Sasuke led Naruto to a corner and stared his speech:_

"_It's like this, since you are my bestfriend, I will tell you everything, but please don't tell anybody and I mean it, dobe!"_

"_Ok, ok I get it!"_

_After a short time telling Naruto everthing, Sasuke looked at him and wait for his respond_

" _So in short, you and Itachi are in love and afraid of being discovered when living in this village, you guys want to elope to another place?"_

" _Yeah, basically, it's like that. Wow, you are smart sometime, dobe!" – Sasuke hit Naruto playfully on the shoulder- "So, can you keep it a secret for us? I mean, you are the Hokage now so it'll be a piece of cake._

_Naruto looked at Sasuke:_

"_So…uhmmm…did you guys, you know, do "it" yet?" _

"_EH!"- Sasuke blushed madly_

"_Just say it"- please don't say yes!_

"_Well…yes…!"- At that time, Naruto felt his world crumble down, piece by piece_

"_S…So, can you help us?"_

_Naruto just smirked: _

" _Sorry but I can't let you go like this!"- of course I won't. I'll NEVER let you go_

"_We have to, Naruto. We have to."- Sasuke smiled sadly_

" _You guys can stay here, I'll protect you. I promise!"- please, don't give me that sad smile. I can protect you, more than Itachi can_

"_No, you don't understand. We must go! We have to many horrible memories here and we can't stand it anymore"_

"_No, you don't have to!"- like hell I'll let you go- "why don't you just unpack your stuffs and we can go for a drink, Itachi nii-san can come, too. We can make good memories right here, right now!"_

"_I'm sorry, I have to go now. You should go back too, tomorrow is gonna be a busy day for you"- Sasuke turned around and walked away_

" _Wait! You can't leave the village! You can't leave your friends behind!" – You can't leave me, I love you!_

" _Sorry Naruto and tell them, thank you and sorry for everything!"- Sasuke continued to walk toward Itachi_

"_NO! Wait Sasuke! I lo…!"- Suddenly, a loud noise and smoke came from everywhere, cover Naruto. Slowly, he felt sleepy. It was a smoke bomb that makes you sleepy! He knew who threw that cursed bomb_

"_Damn you, Itachi…"- That was his last words before falling to a deep slumber_

_When Naruto woke up in the hospital, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru,… everybody was there, looking at him with worried eyes_

_But Sasuke wasn't there_

_He shot up and asked quickly:_

"_Sasuke! Where is Sasuke? Tell me!"- please, please say he is at home sick or something, the incident yesterday was just a dream!_

_Everyone exchanged looked to each other. Noone dared to say it out_

"_Tell me!"- Naruto command, like a Hokage_

_A cold ran down their spines. Finally, Sakura stepped up and said:_

" _Sasuke..he…uhm…he went out of the village yesterday with Itachi and they haven't returned yet…"_

_Naruto's eyes widened. He felt hurt, so hurt, but he didn't cry. He told everybody to leave him alone for a while_

_Alone in the room, he started to laugh maniacally:_

" _Hahaha, you're a good one, Sasuke! Leaving me alone like this! Hahaha! However, that's the one I love. Don't worry my dear, I will get you back at all cost, even it means killing that Itachi and hurting you. You belong to me and me alone, dear Sasuke!_

_Naruto let out an evil smirk._

_The next day, he became a full Hokage with all power in his hands. He chose one person from the Anbu Squad and gave him a speacial order: tracing down Itachi and Sasuke, follow them, report everything you see the do in one day_

_That Anbu did exactly what Naruto told him to do and report to him everyday with every details_

_Even their steamy love-making session_

_At time like that, Naruto just wanted to kill Itachi in the most brutal way and ravished Sasuke' body until he said "I love you" to him_

_~ End of flashback~_

Naruto kissed the Sasuke in the picture and whispered over and over again:

" Sasuke, I love you, so much. I'll get you back in any ways I can, I promise! After all, you belong to me, me and me alone!"

Oh how much he wanted to touch Sasuke's body. Touch his pale skin, lick his beautiful face and his perfect body, even that "part" of him. He wanted to thrust his cock into Sasuke's body, to make him moans and cries out his name when they reach orgasm together. And he, Naruto Uzumaki- the Hokage of Leaf village, will make it come true.

**TBC…**


End file.
